To Hell And Back
by Mummyluvr
Summary: She loved him, she gave everything for him, and then she burned for it while he lived happily ever after.  Now she's out, and revenge has never looked sweeter. [Rubycentric, spoilers for TM7, oneshot]


I watched the season 3 premiere last night and actually came up with a theory on Ruby. Pretty sure it hasn't been done before. Tell me what you think...

**Title:** To Hell And Back

**Summary:** She loved him, she gave everything for him, and she burned for it. Now she's back, adn revenge is looking sweet... [Ruby-centric, spoilers for The Magnificent Seven, one-shot

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Season 3, episode 1

**A/N:** Wrote this last night when inspiration hit. My little theory on Ruby.

**Disclaimer:** The show and its characters are not mine :)

**

* * *

**

To Hell And Back

Hamberg, Iowa

July 1997

She knew it was wrong, knew that it went against everything she'd learned since meeting up with Joey and joining him on the road, joining him on hunts. But Joey didn't have much time, and she didn't have much of a choice. She loved him, and he loved her. She would do anything for him.

Ruby stood and brushed herself off, gazing around the deserted area, her eyes carefully scanning the four darkened roads that led to the spot where she was standing. Behind her, she heard a noise, a soft scuffle, the sound of dirt being moved ever so slightly.

She spun around, instinct taking over and her body moving naturally into a fighting stance as she beheld the tall man in front of her. He smiled, his eyes turning a sickly shade of red. "Ruby," he cooed, his voice deep and inviting, even while his eyes glowed with the unnatural light of hellfire, "how's it going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she hissed, trying on a smirk that seemed strangely forced and out-of-place.

The man just kept smiling as he moved closer to the young hunter. "Now, now. We wouldn't want to scare off the only person who can keep your dear boyfriend from certain death, would we?"

"You're not a person," she said softly, averting her eyes from the possessed man.

"That doesn't matter to you, though, does it?" he asked, moving closer and laying a hand on one slim shoulder, "you just want sweet Joey to be safe."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "You can save him?"

He nodded. "For a price."

"My soul."

The demon smiled. "You got it."

"And he'll live?"

"Of course. A long and healthy life."

"And me?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, you know what'll happen, dear."

"But he'll be all right?"

The demon nodded again, looking her straight in the eyes. "My word is my bond."

"I love him," she whispered, more to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing than to verify the creature's suspicions.

"I know you do. So, what do you say? I'll give you one year and he'll get to live."

"Just one?"

It nodded. "I'm afraid that's the break we cut all hunters, honey. Keeps 'em off our backs."

She looked up at him- _it_- and nodded. Joey was worth it. He'd saved her from certain death. Taken her in, taught her the ropes, and fallen in love with her. "Deal."

Their lips met.

Ten Years Later

The stars in the night sky twinkled brightly as Ruby stared up at them. It had taken those hunter an eternity to leave after opening the gate and letting her out. She'd been waiting for nine years to break free of her prison, a prison of bone and flesh and blood and fear, and she had finally done it… with the help of her king, of course.

She looked up at the sky and breathed in the fresh air, air not tainted with the scents of smoke and sulfur, air that was clean and good. She had missed it so much.

It had been torture, those nine years. Every day she had been reminded of her sacrifice, of Joey's betrayal, his wandering eyes, his lusting ways, the _other woman_. She had waited nine years, and she would get revenge.

Hell had taught her something. Humanity was for the weak. Only the bold truly didn't care about anyone but themselves, only the bold got what they really wanted. And she wanted vengeance.

She knew where they were, too. She'd been told, every day for the past nine years, that Joey and his precious Nadia were together in Cleveland, living happy, monster-free lives. And she had concocted a plan. She would go to them, and she would kill them both for their betrayal.

Grinning evilly, her eyes turning black as a starless sky, she wrapped slim fingers around the handle of the dagger she'd acquired during her sentence. The only thing that could kill a demon. She dissipated into a cloud of black smoke, and was off.

First the traitor and his wife… then the king and his brother.

* * *

So, what do you think? Nice attempt, right? 


End file.
